Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special 2: Invasion of
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: My second Halloween special, not  really scray, though I gaurantee that something worse than the Twilight novels lurks within this special. You have been warned, readers.


Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special 2: Invasion of Chaos

The Society of Dawn had been inactive lately, Quintin having given control of the base to Bobby while he was away. Bobby returned the favor by declaring every day to be buy Bobby a game day. Not just any game, though. It had to be a good game and a video game or else...well, just ask Grapes.

"You bought me Twister?" Bobby asked, anger in his voice.

Grapes gulped, shuddering out of fear. "Please, don't be mad! They were all sold out of Gears of War 3!"

Bobby shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Guards, put him into the torture chamber!" The guards took hold of Grapes and threw him into a chamber that played Rebbecca Black music all day, every day, mostly just Friday on a loop.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Grapes screamed in agony, though nobody else could hear him. Bobby yawned and stared at the video monitor located above his Xbox 360/PS3 combo. "I wonder how the others are doing on their mission?"

Outside of the base, twenty feet from the Society of Dawn's secret base, Jerod, Swilley, John and Kevin were staring down a horde of zombies. "I get the feeling we weren't actually sent out to buy toast" Swilley said matter of factly.

"You can't buy toast" Jerod argued. "You buy bread and then put it in the toaster and it becomes toast."

"True" Swilley agreed. "But it sounds better my way."

"Okay" Jerod replied, moving his hands in a box formation. "You see, saying we were sent to buy toast is grammtically wrong. You aren't always right. You said the Zombiepocalypse was a myth and just look." He waved at the approaching zombies, who waved back.

"This isn't about me, it's about toast" Swilley argued.

"Oh my muffins!" Kevin screamed.

"Did they get you?" Jerod asked.

Kevin shook his head. "No...Zombies ate my neighbors!"

"I hated that game as a kid" Swilley muttered, not aware of a zombie literally eating a person behind him.

"I say we kill the zombies" John said suddenly, taking out his trusty knife.

Jerod shook his head. "Dude, they're already dead."

"So we'll kill them again" John replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"You wanna duel?" John challenged.

"Bring it on!" Jerod cried.

Zob Rombie sighed at them. "I put together this awesome zombie invasion and you all ignore it as if this was a screening of Vampire's Suck."

"It's our old pal, Zob!" Kevin exclaimed, stoned out of his mind. "Yo, Zob? Brought a gift for me?"

"No."

Kevin frowned and stabbed a zombie with his pen. "Where's my gift?"

Flamerkid entered the scene, dressed as a leprecaun. "Okay, who's ready for the St. Patties day special?" Zob kicked him away, the hit going between his legs. "Owwww! Not in my lucky charms!"

"Zob" Jerod threatened. "Nobody, and I do mean nobody, is allowed to abuse Flamerkid but us! I challenge you to a duel to stop your zombie invasion."

"If you can" Zob replied, both duelists activating their duel disks.

"Duel!"

Jerod 4000

Zob 4000

Jerod stared at his opening hand. "Hmm...if only I could remember how to use this deck. It's been so long."

"That's what you get for playing Pokemon all the time" Swilley frowned. "Here's a rulebook, catch!" Swilley threw a pamphlet to Jerod.

"Okay, thanks man. Let's see..." He opened the pamphlet up. "Calander girls of 2011..."

John went over to Jerod and snatched the pamphlet away. "I knew you stole my calander pamphlet, Swilley."

Swilley shook his head. "No, I borrowed it. As my friend, I didn't think you'd mind sharing."

"Did you look at August?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then where's the month at?" John demanded, revealing a page missing between July and September.

Swilley thought of the calander page hanging on his room wall. "I don't know, maybe they frogot to print it int the calander pamphlet..."

"Liar. I think I'd know if the calander was missing a page. I checked, twice. A day. August was my favorite too."

Jerod had Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) and Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300) in attack position and a facedown, while Zob began his turn. "I'll use the effect of my Skull Conductor. By discarding him, I can special summon two zombies from my hand whose attack combined equals 2000. So welcome two Poison Mummy (1000/1800). And next, I summon Kasha (2000/1000). When summoned, my firey wheel of doom returns both of my zombies to my deck and then it gains attack for every zombie I returned...are you listening?"

"Dude, I called April!" Jerod argued with his friends, grabbing at the calander pamphlet.

"Hey, I'm still playing cards here!" Zob yelled, getting Jerod's attention as Swilley snatched the April page and ran off with it, John in hot pursuit, chasing him with a rubber knife.

"I attack your Sapphire Pegasus with Kasha."

"I play Rush Recklessly to give my monster 700 more attack until the endphase, making Sapphire Pegasus at 2500." Kasha was destroyed.

Jerod 4000

Zob 3500

"Good, I was waiting for that. I activate my spell card, A Deal with Dark Ruler to special summon Berserk Dragon (3500/0)!" A black skeleton dragon rose out of the ground. "Next turn, I'll eliminate you and continue my plans for Zombiepocalypse."

"Holy Burgers!" Jerod exclaimed when he drew his next card. "I play Crystal World, a new field spell that allows me to, as many times as I want per turn, place a Crystal Beast from my monster zones to my spell and trap zones. I'll send my Ruby and Sapphire to the spell/trap zone and summon another Pegasus, which allows me to place Topaz Tiger in the spell/trap zone. And then I'll use Crystal World again to put that back in the spell and trap zone."

"So what?" Zob Rombie yawned. "Look, can we speed things up here? I have a grand tour in about five minutes."

"Yeah. Crystal Abundance!" I'll blow up every card on the field and then special summon Crystal Beast monsters equal to the amount of your cards that were sent to the graveyard. Since there was just one, I'll bring back Sapphire Pegasus and use its effect to bring back Ruby Carbuncle. Then, I'll destroy Crystal World, which by its second effect, means I draw one card for every Crystal Beast monster on my field." Jerry drew two cards.

"Give me back April!" John shouted, still chasing Swilley.

"Okay..." Jerod chose to ignore them. "Anyways, I'll play this spell card, Ruby Support. This card equips to my Sapphire Pegasus only if I have a Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap zone. It increases my Pegasus's attack by 1000 for every Crystal Beast in my graveyard, but during the endphase, I have to destroy every card on my field. Oh and I also summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000)."

Zob Rombie frowned. "So much for my Zombiepocalypse..."

"I attack with 3800 and 1600 for game" Jerod declared. "Recall your zombies."

Jerod 4000

Zob 0

Zob Rombie sighed again. "I guess my secrets out, that I'm a real zombie and I control an army of the undead in the hope that one day I can unleash my army and rule the world."

Jerod just blinked. "No...until you just told me."

"Oh...then you didn't hear that, any of that." And with that sentance, Zob Rombie recalled his troops and halted the invasion, seeking instead to play Angry Birds.

"Yo John!" Jerod greeted as he and Kevin made their way inside the society base. "Did you get April back?"

"Yep" John replied with a sneaky smile.

"Cool. Where's Swilley?"

Grapes had long since passed out from the torutre of Friday before Swilley had been sent there and now Swilley's screams sounded through the unimaginable dungeon of horror.

**Halloween doesn't just have one special now, it has a second, despite Halloween being about a month away. I couldn't wait though so just consider this the second Halloween special.**


End file.
